Passionate And True
by EnglishSwede
Summary: Rated M for adult content. Told in Morticia's point of view.


The way you gaze at me as we have our dinner, and sit at the opposite ends of the table as our children surround us, your mother and our butler near us as well. Your eyes burn holes into my very soul. Your black hair is beginning to gray but it's so sexy. Your strong face holds so much darkness and desire. I can see in your very eyes that you want to just leap over the table and take me right there. As we finish dinner the children run after each other trying to kill one another yet our eyes are locked on one another. Your mother leaves and coughs her lungs out as she does so. The power goes out due to your brother experimenting with electricity in the basement. A few seconds pass before the lights go back on. I see you're no longer in your seat across from me. I feel your teeth and lips caress my neck as you stand behind me. I smile and I give into you so easily. You're strong arms pick me up and our lips meet in a passionate and blood thirsty kiss.

Somehow we make it to our bedroom where you devour me practically whole. Your long fingers caress me all over and make my shiver. Your skilled hands then rip apart my dress. The black cloth lie forgotten on the ground as your mouth begins to explore me as if for the last time. My hands find your hair and lock in it as your kissing my breasts. My vision begins to blur and I feel your hands push me down on our bed aggressively. I smirk as you undue the button of your pinstriped gray suite and throw it aside like my dress. I sit up and pull you by your tie to me. My hands tighten it as tight as it will possibly go and keep it on your throat. By your moans of pleasure I know you love the fact I'm choking you. I moan when your fingernails dig into my hips as I force you to crawl atop me.

Your let all your body weight fall atop me, and I can hardly breathe just like you. I am the first to give in for the need of air. I push you up and took in a deep breath. I can see the already forming bruise around your neck and smile. You look down to me with murderers eyes and I feel my heart pound so loud in my chest I could swear you hear it. You pull up and stand on your knees as I am below you. My hands move up and down your legs as you take off your tie and pinstriped vest. I gently tease your hardness and kiss over your pants. I hear you tear your own shirt off and then take my hands and pin them above my hands. Your hand grasps both of mine so tightly I thought my wrists would break. I love it so much I can't help but bite your lip so hard, I can taste your blood as it erupts in my mouth. The sweet blood that filled your entire body. You groan from pleasure and pull away kissing down my neck and chest as you keep my hands in place. A trail of blood follows your every kiss down my ivory body.

I lift my leg and rub it against your member and watch as you seethe in a breath. Soon you can't bare anymore, and you take off your trousers and the rest of your clothing. Before I know it your inside me and I cling to you like a band-aid clings to the skin. I feel you pound me like a murderer with a baseball bat angrily killing his victim. My nails dig into your neck and back, I feel the blood run down your back and you let out a loud and vicious groan. So vicious it scares me and I feel you bite down hard into my neck as you keep pounding me like a huge wave on the rocks. My vision blurred and my head was spinning, I couldn't get enough of you, I didn't want you to ever stop. My legs wrapped tightly around you, and I was almost afraid I would squeeze you so hard you would explode. You were this beast of a man. I wondered if I had died and gone to heaven. I wondered if you planned on killing me, it felt like I was dying in the most pleasurous way a person would ever die. Your hands grip me everywhere so painfully tight. I know there is going to be bruises and blood yet I refuse to stop you, because I want them. I want the world to know that I am yours and that you are mine. I feel the bubbling and boiling inside me and I want to let go I look up into your dark murderer eyes and feel so loved, and I know your right behind me. I arch my back into your heated of a body and scream out your name. My nails dig so hard into your skin even more blood trickles down you back, my hands are bloody as I shake and shake from my orgasm. You roar like a lion my name and hold yourself for a few seconds, your breaths come out in painful pants and I stroke your cheek tiredly, leaving a trail of blood on your cheek before you collapse atop me. Our love is strong. Passionate and true, is what I call it, passionate like few will ever know. Marriages like ours are rare and daring Misery from A to Z. And Passionately I'll die for you, and you for me.


End file.
